A Savior in purple shoes
by RinaluffsPokemonboys
Summary: Hikari gets separated from her friends and is left alone in an unknown forest. But what happens when she's attacked? Will this purple shoed boy help? IKARISHIPPING.
1. No more Caramels and Dancing

Oh God. I told my self I wasn't going to do this D8. But a friend of mine was all "LOLYOUSHOULDUPLOADTHIS!?!!?" And I gave in after half an hour so here it is. Fear the failness, that is Rina. Please do read this with an open mind, this was my first attempt at a fanfic of any kind in a long time. It's probably boring, but it'll get better! …I hope. Any way, read on :'D Not alot happens, by the way. Well..Kinda.

~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~

It felt good to stop walking. Her feet were tired, her back ached, and she was vaguely uncertain with where she was headed. Hikari's eyes flickered down to her right hand. Her poketch still said she was at least two days away from Xia Town, which was where Satoshi, Takeshi, and herself had been headed. The blue-haired girl sighed audibly and dropped her feet into the nice clear river she had come across. She still couldn't believe that she had been separated from the boys that easily.

You see, the Sinnoh trio had made been making their way through a forest, as it was the quickest route to Xia Town, where Hikari's next contest was to be. Unfortunately for her though, the entire forest was covered in fog, and the minute she let go of Takeshi's hand to triple check for her pokeballs, Hikari was lost. After wandering around in what she prayed to be the right direction, Hikari had arrived in this neat little clearing, where she had spent the night.

The girl yawned again;; It was only five in the morning. Hikari couldn't sleep very long knowing she was alone. Well partly, her pokemon currently didn't count, as Buneary refused to wake up until atleast ten (such a diva), and Piplup and Pachirisu had been knocked out during a battle...

Oh well, this area was supposed to be peaceful, the worst that could happen was to have Team Rocket appear, and that wouldn't even be bad, they were pansies. Hikari laughed to herself as she pulled out her clips and pulled off her hat. May as well bathe, the water was cold, but Hikari was used to it by now. She pulled off her other clothing, and squished them into her bag. The azure eyed girl lowered her self into the cold water. She hadn't bathed properly in two days. That was far too long. Hikari leaned over the side of the river and flicked through the apps. on her poketch.

She had gotten a new one, a radio-- there we are! The music was something foreign, about a girl named Misa and Caramel and Dancing. Or something like that. She had seen alot of coordinators dancing to the song at her last contest. They flapped their hands above their head and waved their hips. Hikari had wanted to join in, but she had to go appeal.

So with the strange music and the cold river, Hikari dove under the water. It was so relaxing.. The soft current rushed against her, washing away her thoughts, even if it was just for a moment. The coordinator resurfaced a moment later, her long hair sticking to her skin. She panted softly from lack of air, and went on with her cleaning.

After scrubbing her entire body and rinsing her hair thoroughly, Hikari pulled herself out of the river, and proceeded to wrap one of the biggest, fluffiest towels around her body. No seriously. It was like being curled up in an Altaria's wings. But after doing this, she noticed something. There was no Misa, Caramel, or Dancing. There wasn't any noise. Something was wrong. There should've been atleast those weird radio guys talking about the weather or something that happened to their feebas.

Hikari stared at the rock where she had grabbed her towel. Where was her bag...? The girl timidly turned around, and screamed piercingly.

A tall man loomed over her, his face hidden, her bag and poketch in his hand. His smile was twisted, and he was advancing faster than Hikari could slip away. The girl screamed again and turned to run, clutching her over sized towel. But his legs were longer, he moved faster, and in a matter of seconds he had grabbed her and thrust her to the ground.

This was all so wrong. This area was supposed to peaceful. No.. she didn't want this..no.. "GET OFF GET OFF GET OFF! HEEEELLPP! FIIIIIREEEE!" **[A/N: **Why Fire? Well, when I went to a self defense thing, were shown that people are more likely to respond to a possible fire, then someone just yelling help or rape. Man, people are dicks.**]**

The man was tugging at her towel, but Hikari wouldn't give. This was not going to happen. But her arms were tiring, and the man was just so strong.. _Please someone Takeshi, Satoshi, even.. Jessie..James..._ "No.. Please.. Leave me alone!" Hikari cried, trying to rip the towel away from the man. He pushed her with his hands and she fell back, screaming. There was no use. It was going to happen. She was going to be raped, and possibly killed...and there was nothing she could do. No one was going to come save her, Satoshi was not going to appear, and Pikachu was not going to Thunder bolt this mans ass into the next century. Hikari cried silently, and closed her eyes, waiting for it to be over.

_SLAM_. When nothing happened, Hikari slowly opened an eye, only to see a black and blue shoe slam against the strangers head. Was she saved..? The kick caught the man off guard, probably knocking him out. As soon as she felt the weight lift from over top of her, the girl clutched the towel to her body and backed away as fast as she could.

But..who had come to save her?

~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~

Uhm, Okay, so again, if you read this far, you get a shaymin shaped cookie! I know, horrible right? But, feel free to review. NO FLAMES D8 I'm far too frail to handle something like a "YOUSUCKREALLYBAD" comment. KAY THANKS :'D


	2. Out of his Element

Oh my god guys. I am so sorry this wasn't here sooner, but I was close to being done, when you know what happened? Firefox closed. I lost it ALL. [I write my first draft on firefox] So I had to start from scratch. Kind of.

Uhm, this chapter is dedicated to Kittypride16, who was the first to review, and just with her simple comment made me squeal out loud and keep writing. Seriously. PLEASE REVIEW D8

Also, just to let you know "~w~" Is a sign that I'm moving on to a different POV. "~u~" Is a time lapse.

Any hoo, Here's the second chapter, I'm really sorry if Shinji is out of character, but sometimes he can be extremely hard to play. Any way, hope you guys like.

Another Review 8D *hearts* Okay, well, here's your answer as to why I use Jessie and James instead of their Japanese names. I grew up with the English names, and I watch the English dub. I have this issue, where I'll use Japanese names and English names mooshed together. The trio is almost always in Japanese, and then the other side characters [Like Delia, Satoshi's Mum, Giovanni, Jessie and James] I use in English. I don't know why, it just happens. Plus, I loved the criminal Jessie James. He was just awesome sauce.

…..This is far too long of an authors notice.

~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~

_Shinji._

It was Shinji.

As soon as she felt the weight of the heavy man lift from her, Hikari slipped away as fast a possible. Why her? Why now? Why..? Hikari stared up at the elder lilac haired boy with wide eyes. Where had he come from..? She tightened her grasp on the giant towel. He wasn't paying any attention to her at all, he was beating the shit out of the hooded man. His fist repeatedly came into contact with the man's face, and each time Hikari flinched. Of course, she told herself, he wasn't doing it out of care for her, it was probably out of adrenaline from the first kick. He was like a Hitmonchan.

Hikari shuddered and closed her tearful eyes. Why her? Why now? Why..? The questions kept formulating in her head. Over and over again. Only two nights ago Satoshi, Takeshi, and herself had been roasting…err…burning marshmallows over the fire. She wiped her eyes with the towel and looked back at Shinji. "s-Shinji.." Her voice came out as a hoarse whisper, not enough to draw the plum locked boy away from the man. "Shinji…" Hikari said again, her hoarse voice louder.

The boy paused, and looked over to the girl for the first time. One of his hands was gripped around the collar of the Hoodie and the other was raised in mid air, ready to punch again. When he saw her face he dropped the man, who fell with a loud _thunk_, and awkwardly stepped towards her.

As soon as he was close enough, Hikari flung her arms around him, and sobbed loudly into his shoulder. She didn't care that he was probably going throw her off. She needed someone, and while Shinji wasn't her first pick, she knew him, and at the current moment, he was her safety net.

~w~w~w~w~w~w~

How had he ended up in this position? He had just been training his pokemon when he heard some girl scream for help. Little did he know the girl was that annoying, loud girl that traveled with the idiot and the breeder. But still, as much as he _didn't_ like her, only a complete douche bag would stand by and let an innocent girl get raped. Although Shinji was a douche bag, he wasn't to that extent. So he did what any sensible man did in his position. Beat the crap out of the asshole who did it. "I'm gonna make you bend and break. Say your prayers." Shinji hissed into the man's ear.

It felt good to feel his knuckles hit someone else's flesh. Shinji loved to battle. Not just with pokemon, mind. He did often spar with his Magmar, but he had to hold back majority of the time. After all, magmars' were not made for fighting. But with this… he could go all out, and he wouldn't even need to apologize for it later. This man deserved it.

"_Shinji.."_

Her voice startled him. Shinji had been ready to throw a really good punch when Hikari's hoarse voice rang out. He looked up, frozen, and dropped the currently unconscious rapist to the ground. What did she want..? She looked like a marshmallow, wrapped up in that towel. Slowly he took a step forward. What was he supposed to say?

Nothing apparently, as the annoying girl latched onto him, burying her face into his sweater and jabbing her nails into his back, almost like if she let go, she'd fall off the earth or something. He normally would've tossed her off, onto her back and walked away, but… Ugh, what did nice guys do at times like these? Reiji watched chick flicks all the time. If only he hadn't beaten the memories of them out of his brain with the wall.

"Hn." Shinji grumbled, pulling out one of his arms and began to awkwardly pat her back. He was not used to females being near him. It almost never happened. The only person to have ever been this close to Shinji in the last five years was his brother and mother, and he rarely saw them.

~u~u~u~u~u~u~

Shinji was uncertain how long he kneeled there, awkwardly patting the blunette. How ever long it was, it was far too long. He grumbled inwardly as he rubbed the girl's back with his palm. Reiji was far better at these things. _Okay Satoshi, Come on out now._ Shinji mentally begged, closed his eyes as the blubbering girl **[A/N:** A beta tester asked why I didn't use Hikari's name more when in Shinji's POV, and just so you know, it's not stupidity, or that Shinji doesn't know who she is/doesn't know her name. He just chooses not to use it. Mentally and Outwardly :D **] **used his sweater as a tissue. That was enough.

"You can stop crying now." Shinji said, finally taking control. He grabbed the noisy girl's shoulders and steered her upward. He held her away at arms length. "Calm down, it's…okay now." Oh god how comforting people was not his forte. Shinji did not now how to comfort people, nor did he like to do. He shouldn't need to comfort people. Any person who needed comforting was a weakling, and he shouldn't waste his time on them. But the girl…she was so innocent and just…almost too weak. It sickened him, but he couldn't leave her.

The girl blubbered a bit, and the looked at him. Her eyes were puffy and red, it scared Shinji a little bit. She blushed at him. Was this really the time to blush? Why do girls have to blush?

~w~w~w~w~w~w~w~

Shinji hadn't forced her away. He had also patted her back, albeit awkwardly, and now here she was, standing in front of him. Did Shinji always have to have that frown on his face? Hikari looked him in the eye. He was right. ..Wait. Had he just tried to comfort her? Weeiiirrddd….. I suppose you had to look on the bright side of it all. I mean, she hadn't gotten raped, she was okay, and nothing was going to hurt her. She could go on with her life…

"No need to worry!" She said in a half-hearted cheerful voice.

Shinji just stared at her.

Hikari did the anime sweat drop. He wasn't used to Hikari's lovely catch phrase.

"Get dressed."

Hikari blushed again. "o-Of course! But no peaking!" She said, the normal, upbeat Hikari vaguely returning.

"Why would I peak? You have the body of a ten year old."

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!?!?!"

Shinji just looked away. Hikari sighed. It was not true. She had developed! …somewhat. But why did she care that Shinji had taken notice…? And why would he make such an inappropriate comment at a time like this, after what just happened?

"Oh! Shinji… what happened to my bag?' Hikari asked, feeling more vulnerable. "..My pokemon… Piplup…where's my bag?" She asked again, her voice rising with concern. Hikari felt like crying again. The man had had it. The marshmallow girl spun around, looking for a glimpse of yellow. She saw it.

It was snagged on a branch, in the water. Hikari died on the inside.

"My bag!" The girl moaned, leaning over the bank of the river and pawing for it. She had started to cry again. The bag just bobbed there, taunting her. All her clothes..

Hikari pulled it out, watching as what appeared to be buckets dribbled out of it. Oh how lovely… The girl unzipped the yellow cylinder and looked in. Her pokeballs were on top, perfectly fine. Thank Arceus. She pulled them out and placed them beside her. Hikari didn't even need to look at her clothes. She knew they were sopping wet.

This made Hikari cry harder. Her hands went out and touched her pokeballs, which with the familiar pop opened. Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Abipom, and Swinub all appeared, with great confusion at their trainer's sadness. In a swift motion the girl had pulled them into a big hug.

"Blubbering girl. Why aren't you dressed yet?"

"m-My..my clothes.."

"What about them, finish your sentences."

"They're all wet…"

"And?"

Hikari couldn't believe it. Why couldn't he be more caring? "I can't walk around in cold clothing!"

Shinji's face was blank. "You can. Your clothes will dry."

"But…" Hikari pouted. "Oh I know! Let me borrow some of yours."

"No!" Shinji said, possibly too fast, his eyes narrowed. Hikari blinked.

"Why not? I'll give them back once my clothes are dry. Please Shinji?" Hikari begged, once again nearing tears. Jeez she got emotional.

"No."

"PIP. PIPLUP. LUP. PIP." Piplup had pressed it's blue fins to it's hips, and was currently… telling off Shinji?

"Tell your penguin to shut up." Shinji said, annoyed, as he removed his bag from his shoulder, and flipped it open.

"Thanks Shinji!" Hikari smiled brightly, petting Piplup's head.

"…Don't get your hopes up, I don't have anymore pants." Shinji replied coolly, looking up from his bag.

"Liar, Give that to me!" Hikari snapped, growing flustered, as she grabbed the bag from the plum haired boy and began to look through it.

A comb, a bottle of what she thought was cologne, a few books, packs of instant ramen, a magazine that made Hikari blush, **[A/N: **What can I say, Shinji's a growing boy with hormones**]**, a shirt and another sweater, no pants…but.. "Aha!" Hikari smirked, pulling out a pair of black shorts. "I'll wear these."

"…………Those are boxers."

"EWWWWW." Hikari screamed and flung the black pair back. "Well great, what now?"

Shinji looked like he didn't really care. His black eyes were blank, and I personally feel bad for the boy, he was probably going to have a migraine. "Just wear the boxers." He said, rubbing his temple. "They're new, I haven't worn them yet." [This was a blatant lie, but he currently didn't really care, he just wanted the girl to shut up.]

Hikari looked uneasily at the black 'shorts'. She did need clothes… "Fine. No go look at a tree while I change. Shoo." Shinji sighed, and turned away, walking over top of the unconscious man, stepping on his face.

Hikari watched the boy go, and then turned to his bag. She pulled out the shirt and sweater, and finally the boxers. All his clothes were the same. Bland bland bland. Didn't he have any sparkles or something? "Guys, make sure he doesn't peak, kay?" Hikari whispered to her pokemon, who nodded and turned away, chattering to themselves.

Hikari decided that his clothes weren't so bad after all. They weren't exactly stylish, but they were comfortable and warm. The blunette slipped on the boxers first. They were big, but they didn't feel any different from shorts, and they sure didn't look like boxers. His shirt was black and plain, like the boxers, and Hikari felt lost in the clothing, but it felt good to be in normal clothes. The last to come on was Shinjis sweater, which she pulled over her head, and was surprised to find the rustic smell of a wood burning stove. It smelt so nice, and yet, she sniffed again, there was the slight smell of peppermint. It was such a comforting smell…

Once or twice while she changed the man who had attacked her grunted, which caused Hikari to scream slightly. So she slipped on her boots, pushed her clips in place and tugged on her hat as fast as possible, before running over to Shinji, who was resting against a tree, his eyes closed. He popped open an eye as the girl, none too quiet, loomed over him.

~w~w~w~w~w~w~w~w~w~w~w~w~w~w~w~w~w~w~w~w~w~w~w~w~w~w~w~w~

"Ready to go Shinji!" She said, happily.

"What do you mean?" Shinji said, standing up and snatching his bag away. "You're not coming with me, I just stayed to get my bag." His eyes were blank as he starred over the girl. Shit. She was close to tears.

"b-But, you can leave me! What if he wakes up and comes after me again, what if he kills me, and, and, and, I die and then I can't…" Oh god the water works had started. Her pokemon were pissed, and they were freaking out. So much noise…

"**SHUT UP!"** Shinji yelled, his eyes flaring. "Just _SHUT UP_ for once in your life." His said through his teeth, seething.

The girl and her pokemon stared at him, quietly. It was extremely scary. "Shouldn't your friends be coming for you soon, any way?" He said, his voice returning to it's normal tone.

Noisy girl opened her mouth and closed it again.

"Well?"

"Uhm.. We got separated in the fog…Takeshi said if we got lost to just continue onto Xia town...because we'd meet up there.." The girl mumbled silently.

Shinji sighed. He had been planning on going to Xia Town. They had a rare herb there that was supposed to make your pokemon more confident and strong. Ugh. "Fine. Just don't slow me down and don't get your self lost again, because I won't come back for you." He said finally, grabbing the girl by her wrist and leading her out of the clearing. "And be quiet."

The girl looked ecstatic. "OH THANK YOU SHINJI!" She was about to fling her arms around him when his hand stopped her. "No touching."

As they walked away from the area, the last two rules didn't seem to make it to Hikari's skull. Every time a pokemon rustled in the bush she let off an ear piercing scream and clung to Shinji's arm, thinking it was a stalker.

The lilac haired boy sighed and beat his head against the wall mentally. Why did this have to happen? Why? This girl.. she made him feel out of his element. Like walking on broken glass…

~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~

Can any one guess what two songs I was listening to while writing this? =D Both remind me of Ikarishipping, and lyrics from both have been used in this chapter.

FREE LIMITED EDITON DARKRAI COOKIES TO WHO EVER NAMES THEM!

Again, I apologize for making Shinji somewhat out of character. HE'S HARD MAN D:

Pervert: Hard in numerous ways ;D

*shot*

I'm gonna go now.


	3. No More Chocolate before bed

Aw Shucks folks. Thanks for the Reviews! This Chapter is Dedicated to Heartofblades! Just because. :'D

And thank you Kittypride16 & YY.x-Randomness-x.  Who both got the songs right. They were indeed Thanks for the Memories by Fall out Boy, and Chemicals React by Ali and A.J. =D Don't they remind you of the epicness that is Ikarishipping? Random question, but what other songs remind you of the shipping?

OMG. Just now. Like just as I'm writing this, I've discovered that Shinji's voice actor sang a cover of Hikari's theme~ 8D Love much? If any one knows if theres a full version, Lemme know! [*haz an idea for a possible oneshot* ]

Also, sorry if some of you are displeased with the fact this isn't going to be an overly emo fic. But I can't write fics like that! Plus, Hikari's pretty damn optimistic right? And Shinji can be moody enough for the both of them. Don't worry though. There will be some sad/depressing moments D;

Oh one thing I forgot to mention earlier. xD I'm totally messing up the ages. Dawns Sixteen, Shinji's Eighteen, Satoshi's Seventeen, and Takeshi's Twenty~

**EDIT: Ohhaiiiii. Yeah, this needed some editing. That's what I get for posting at 11 at night 8D**

~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~vv~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~

"FOR THE LAST GODDAMN TIME. IT'S A GLOOM, IT DOES NOT WANT TO SEE UP YOUR SKIRT."

Shinji felt like bashing his head against the tree over and over again. How could her pokemon stand it? Shinji was not one to yell. He did not like to yell. It hurt his angelic voice. He normally stayed calm, collected, and of course, cool. But this freaking girl, I tell you…

Hikari, for the last five hours, had freaked out over a gloom. Whether it was the same gloom or not, Shinji didn't know, and didn't really give a damn. But the friggen pokemon would rustle in the bush, causing the girl to scream, and then cling onto Shinji's arm. He was going to have serious ear damage by the time this was over. The plum haired boy shook off Hikari, who was crying, _again._

"Shinjiiiii…" Hikari moaned, as she stumbled to keep up with the older boy. "Can we stop now..? My feet hurt and it's getting laatteee…"

The battler rubbed his temple. He almost never stopped. At all. Not till the next town. "No." He said simply, picking up his pace.

"Well when do you stop?" Ugh, her voice was so annoying.

"Not until I get to Xia." Shinji said, shifting his weight to glance back at the girl, who was sprinting to keep up with him. Her face was crushed.

"But that's like, two days!"

"And?"

"Don't you need to sleep, and eat?"

"I've gone longer then two days." Shinji replied coolly, his eyes straight ahead. He didn't care what the girl was complaining about. She was not going to deter him from his journey. "Stay and rest if you want, but I'm not."

"B-but the man, what if he comes back? A-and, I don't w-wanna be alone…" No! No more crying! Shinji sighed. Knowing the girl and her luck, the guy would turn up.

"Fine. Just stop your fucking crying already." Shinji said, suddenly stopping. They had crossed through a small clearing, which as he heard Hikari mumble, was perfect for setting up camp.

Little did she know that setting up camp with Shinji was really just starting a fire. He had never actually been one for tents or the whole shebang, he liked sleeping out under the stars. "Happy now?" He said, his voice monotone as he sat down on a tree stump, returning Magmar, who had been nice enough to start the fire for him.

"…Where's the tent?" Hikari looked at him with her azure eyes. The Hell? Did she think she was going to get special treatment? She had gotten far too used to the luxuries of home. Shinji looked at her with an annoyed face.

"There isn't one."

"What! I can't sleep outside!" Hikari cried, flopping down on the log next to Shinji, her arms crossed in a pout. God she was such a freaking drama queen.. and yet, Shinji was kind of.. enjoying her company. Kinda. Just a little bit.

"Sorry your highness, but there isn't a tent and there nothing you can do about it." Shinji said, staring into the fire as the sun began to set. Like he was going to go run out and get her a tent. Yeah.. no. Hikari took this as a huge insult, and stomped off.

"Exxcuusseee me for living."

~w~w~w~w~w~w~w~w~

For the next hour or so the Hikari and Shinji didn't say a word to each other. Shinji just stared at the fire, and Hikari had pulled out her pokemon and had started to groom them. Buneary had needed serious attention. She ran the brush through the soft brown fur a few more times and then hugged Buneary close. "You look beautiful!" Hikari said to the rabbit, before returning her. Well…what now? The blunette glanced back at Shinji, who's back was facing her. Maybe…

After a bit of rustling, Hikari appeared beside Shinji, with a marshmallow on a stick. "Here…Shinji.." She said softly, forcing the stick into his hand. "I bet you're hungry, you have to be." The girl grinned and sat down next to him, her bare legs warming up against the fire. She knew the stare was coming.

Yup. Shinji stared at her, an eye brow raised, looking back from the marshmallow to her face. "Well go on, stick it into fire.." Hikari said, rather impatiently, grabbing his stick and forcing it over the fire. "Haven't you ever had marshmallows?"

Shinji said nothing, and turned to the fire again. He was hungry, and he appreciated the token, but he'd be damned if he let the girl know. So he roasted his Marshmallow evenly, turning it over and over at a constant pace. Hikari had… well…

"IT'S BURNING! SHINJI IT'S ON FIRE!" Hikari screamed, jumping up and flailing the stick around. Normally, Satoshi would've jumped up and joined in on the dance of the burning marshmallows, and then Takeshi would've laughed it off and properly make the marshmallows, but… they weren't here. Hikari screamed again as the still flaming marshmallow flung off of the stick, and landed straight on her hand. "SHINJI. OWOWOW.." Hikari flung the stick away, completely ignoring the fact she almost rammed Shinji in the eye and slunk to the ground, sucking on her hand.

"Shut up and calm down, girl." The Lilac boy commanded, as he kneeled in front of her, grabbing her hand and inspecting it. On the back of her hand, a shiny red burn was forming between her thumb and index finger. He scoffed. It was tiny. Hikari looked at Shinji, and then at her hand, blushing at the fact they were so close to each other. He really did smell like peppermint. "You'll be fine." He said coolly, helping the girl up. "If you still want marshmallows, _I'LL_ make them." Shinji said, a tone of arrogance in his voice. Hikari stuck out her tongue, but returned to the log with Shinji none the less.

~w~w~w~w~w~w~w~w~w~

He ended up making enough marshmallows to feed an army of hungry Snorlax. Where Hikari had kept all of them in the first place was a mystery. He yawned again, the sun had gone down long ago. "I think I'm going to go to bed.." He said, turning away from Hikari and starting to the spot where he had placed his sleeping bag.

"Not so fast, you need to have some chocolate first! You can't have marshmallows with out chocolate~" Hikari said pressing a piece of the sweet brown food into her mouth.

Shinji turned around slowly, and eyed the chocolate in her hand. Oh hell no. "w-Where'd you get that?" He said, his voice full of venom.

"Your bag. I figured we could share--" Hikari paused to pop another piece of Shinji's chocolate into her mouth. "--since I shared my marshmallows.."

"Give it back."

"Shinji, that's a little unfair.." She popped another piece into her mouth, letting part of it stick out. "I mean I shared with yo---Ah!"

Shinji had lost control. She touched his chocolate! His chocolate! No one, not even Reiji was permitted to touch his chocolate. _Especially _some random girl. He tackled her to the ground, landing on top of her, pinning her down with his hands. This scared the shit out of Hikari, as for a second, she was back by the river with that stranger… "**MY **chocolate." He said aggressively, grabbing the bars out of her hand. "MINE." Ohh, she still had that piece in her mouth! Damn chocolate going to waste on some girl… Shinji leaned down, and put his lips over the chocolate in Hikari mouth, before sitting up, the chocolate now in his mouth, like it rightfully should've been! "Now, don't touch any more of my stuff, got it!?" Hikari only nodded, scared at the fact he had become so aggressive so quickly, and that he had almost… kissed her.

Shinji stood up and pulled the girl up. "Now get to bed yourself, I want to leave early tomorrow."

~u~u~u~u~u~u~u~u~u~u~u~

"_Is there a hole in your heart? Or am I mistaken? I can see your capillary veins…" Hikari blinked her eyes open. What was going on? She coughed and looked up at the man before her. "Shinji..?" She murmured softly. But it wasn't Shinji, it was a giant Snorlax, his eyes focused on hers. But the Snorlax wasn't a pokemon, it was the man who attacked her. "HELP ME!" Hikari cried, wriggling about, trying to escape, but her princess gown was snagged on thousands of bleeding hands. "PLEASE.." The snorlax was laughing "Let's play surgeon~" It said, it's pokemon hands slipping onto her shoulders, tearing away at her dress. "C'mon…lets play, you want meee." Hikari was screaming. The pokemon was gone. It was just the man. The hooded man. "GET OFF OF ME." Hikari cried, clinging to her beautiful pink dress. "No… Shinji! Shinji!" She cried twisting as the mans hands slipped into her dress, he had so many hands.. thousand of hands... He hands flew up in defense as she began to scratch the man, but now, he was gone, all she saw was blue sky.. some ones arm was wrapped around her waist. She was flying. But she didn't want to fly. Hikari screamed again, wiggling, trying to escape. "Shh, it's okay.." Hikari looked up. It was Shinji. But Shinji wasn't Shinji, it was Pirate Shinji. He had a chocolate knife in his mouth. "The snorlax can't get you. It's alright, I promise." He said, dropping the girl down gently, onto his ship. Hikari was clinging to him, her nails digging deep into his back. "I don't want it Shinji, save me Shinji. The hands are coming.. I don't want the hands, she begged, burying her face into the mans pirate shirt. He smelt so good. Peppermint and Wood.. "It's alright. Sh…Be quiet now, your don't want the hands to hear you…" He said softly… And then, he kissed her. Hikari squiggled he tasted like chocolate. He pulled away, and began to melt away, slowly… "I am a pirate, you are a princess, we could sail the seven seas…" And he was gone. And the hands were coming and she was screaming…and someone elses voice was yelling… "HIKARI. HIKARI HIKARI!"_

Hikari's eyes shot open.

"HIKARI!"

It was Shinji. She was clinging to him, sobbing, her mouth inches from his. She jumped back. "Shinji…" She said softly, looking at him through tearfilled eyes. "The hands…"

"It was just a dream stupid. You've been screaming for half an hour.." Shinji stared at the girl. He couldn't tell her that Hikari had just kissed him full on.

"Just a dream?"

"Just a dream, now can you be quiet and let me sleep…?"

~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~

Okay, well there we go. Finished. xD Not exactly how I had planned on ending it, but it was good either way. Uhm, don't ask about the dream. Haven't you had one that doesn't make any sense at all but still managed to scare the shit out of you? I had one like Hikari's, but mine involved bears and other not frightening things that were terrifying at the time.

…

Yeah.

So, any hoodles, Sorry if theres any errors, it's real late at night over here. xD

**Edit:** Okay, there are still probably errors, but I really can't bare to look at this chapter anymore. -___-;;. Annnyway. Thanks to those who pointed out errors, and to the girl who said that she had dream that she was being eaten by candy. I had one like it, but the apples where throwing me into potato chips and I was drowning D: It sucked.

And to that one person who had the nerve to email me and call me numerous unpleasant names, Dawn does not belong with Ash, and YEAH I MADE THEM KISS D Sure it wasn't much of a kiss, and won't be mentioned except inside Shinji's mind [until later], but come over to Canada and say that to my face. D Just Kidding :'DDD

Also, if there is anything particular you want to see in this fanfic, lemme know, I'm open for ideas :'D


	4. Strawberries and Sunsets

Okay folks, back for round four. :'D I noticed, I've had two chapters starting with "No More…." Maybe I should do it to this one too, just for lulz. I've also noticed, that the sideways V I use to make my angry faces doesn't appear on here. So yeah D: All my angry faces just looked like D's. So I don't really have a lot to say in the beginning, besides the fact that this chapter is dedicated to the person that I know as Kingyobachi212 on Deviant Art. Because you're cool like that. And you gave me the ideas for the chocolatee~ Any whoo, heres the next chapter. Remember to review, and let me know if theres anything thing special you want to see~.

~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~

_Mmm…Strawberries. _

Shinji smiled inwardly, as he aroused from his sleep. Something smelled like strawberries. It was a different way to wake up. Almost pleasant. Shinji blinked, and opened his eyes. All he saw was a sea of blue. What the..? Whose hands were around him? He was starting to get frightened, and sat up. It was the girl. How had she gotten so close to him? Their sleeping bags had been on different sides of the fire, yet here she was, splayed across her, and now his, sleeping bag. It was cute, in a sickening kind of way.

The plum haired boy slowly inched out of the girls grasp, letting her pale hands flop against the blankets. She mumbled something incoherent and curled up into a ball. Really, how had she…? Shinji stood up and looked at her. Last nights memories were still crystal clear. Chocolate, Marshmallows, Silence, Sleep, and then her nightmares. He had been sitting at the fire, and then she had just started screaming about hands and calling his name. It had been friggen scary. He couldn't even wake her up, shaking her hadn't worked, so he had to resort to screaming her name. What was worse was she had… kissed him. Of course, you couldn't actually call it kissing, she had been screaming and crying, and basically, they had just slammed faces. But their lips had met… Ugh. Kissing a Twerp girl. Shinji looked back at the girl, studying her face. Asleep.

For some reason, the thoughts of last night brought adrenaline to his body. No, it wasn't the thoughts of last night. It was just the fact he had slept longer then normal…he was usually on the road by sun up…Right. The boy reached into his back pack and pulled out one of his chocolate bars. Now would be a good time for a run.

~w~w~w~w~w~w~w~

Hikari's eyes flickered open to the sound of Starly's chattering. Where was she again..? The blunette sat up, glancing around. The fire was out, and Shinji wasn't around. Her sleeping bag was right next to his. Why had she moved..? "Shinji..?" She called out, hauling herself to her feet. No response. His sleeping bag was still there. Hikari yawned and rubbed her eye lids. He couldn't of gone far, maybe he was just in the next clearing or something.

It didn't take very long to find him. Hikari watched from behind a tree as Shinji did his odd work out. He was basically punching a tree like it had taken his money. She was tempted to call out, but...maybe she could make up for yesterday. You know, the whole ruining his entire plans and screaming in his ears. Hikari back tracked to the camp. He probably hadn't had breakfast yet…

~u~u~u~u~u~u~u~u~u~

She was back at the spot where she had found Shinji within a half an hour. It would've been less, had she not had some issues with starting the fire. In her hands where two foam cups. Heh, he was still attacking the tree. "Shinji!" She called out clearly, stepping forward into the small clearing. "I made you breakfast." She said softly, stepping closer to the plum boy. He stopped attacking the tree, and looked at her, the same blank stare as all ways. Hikari blushed and bowed a bit. "It's only instant ramen, but I didn't know what else to make…"

Hikari glanced up when she noticed the cup in her left hand was now gone. Shinji was sitting cross legged on the ground, spooning the noodles into his mouth at a fast pace. [They were better then the cardboard tasting ones he carried with him] Hikari stared at him, surprised, and slowly sat down in front of him. He wasn't really talking. She didn't know if that was good or bad. "Do you like it?" She asked, beginning her eat her own.

"Hn." The boy replied, his eyes on his food, his purple locks falling in front of his face. Hikari smiled. If he wasn't yelling, it had to be a good sign. The noodles were good, better then some kinds she had. Her mother had brought her these ones, saying that there were going to be a lot of times where a restaurant wasn't a block away. Hikari looked up at Shinji again, and gasped. "Shinji!" She breathed, her eyes wide with fright. "Your hands. They're...bleeding."

He looked up, shaking the hair from his face. Hikari stared at him, and then at his hands. Gently the boy placed down the foam cup and turned to his bag, slowly stretching his fingers. Shinji pulled out a bit of bandaging from the bag and wrapped his hands up in them. "Happy?" He said, in his usual monotone.

Hikari blinked. "Uh..Shinji.."

"Hn?"

"Why were you beating a tree?"

"I had an adrenaline rush, and running wasn't helping."

"……"

"After this, lets pack up and leave. We might be able to reach Xia town by sun set."

Hikari squealed. "Oh Shinji!" She fluttered, pressing her hands against her chest. "Xia town is supposed to have the most beautiful sun sets~" Hikari sighed, drifting off into that place where girls go when ever they think of their future husbands or something like that.

"Mhm." Shinji said, returning to his noodles. This was going to be a long walk.

~w~w~w~w~w~w~w~w~

"..And they're supposed to have great places to shop. Oh and when my Mum took me there when I was little, they had this big flower path where you could walk down, and it would lead to this cliff, where you can see the entire town and the sunset, that's where lovers are supposed to confess their love to each other. Mum said Dad took her there with a picnic and at sunset, he proposed~ Isn't that so sweet?"

Shinji was back to mentally bashing his head against a concrete wall. This girl just didn't shut up. All she did was talk about Xia town, and romance, or her pokemon and the moves she had planned for her contest. They had been walked for hours, and you would've thought that Shinji's lack of response would've discouraged her. …Yeah no. She just kept going. It was a different way to travel, the girl being his companion. He could see why the idiot and breeder enjoyed traveling in groups. He'd miss the girl when she left. No he wouldn't. Shinji didn't need anyone, at anytime.

"..It's gonna take a lot of hard work for this contest.." Hikari was saying, for the five hundredth time.

"Coordinating is for frilly trainers. It can't be that hard." Shinji said coolly, his eyes straight ahead.

Hikari looked like she had been slapped across the face. "It is not!" Hikari flushed, her eyes filled with anger. "You have you work on appeal, and strategy, and not overpowering you pokemon with your moves!"

Heh. She was cute when she was angry. Shinji closed his eyes as the girl bellowed about how the coordinators had to work far harder than normal trainers. Blah Blah Blah. "Mn." He said, walking along at his normal fast pace. The girl had finally chosen to shut up now, probably steaming about his lack of enthusiasm. Good.

Shinji kind of missed her talking. It was so strange, the weird feeling he got in his stomach when she didn't speak, and just stared ahead. I mean, you would've thought that Shinji would've enjoyed the peaceful quiet. But it wasn't peaceful. There was a strange tension that lingered in the air. Lovely. He was going to be in the dog house tonight. Wait a second. He wasn't even with the girl like that. What the hell was he thinking?

~u~u~u~u~u~u~u~u~u~

By the time they had reached Xia, the sun was barely kissing the horizon. Hikari was now a few steps behind Shinji. It looked gorgeous, the way the yellows and orange slowly became more visible through the blue. Shinji had kept moving, but now, he glanced back towards the girl, who was rooted to the spot.

"You coming?" He said sullenly, glancing at Hikari over his shoulder.

Hikari blinked back to life. "Shinnjiiii~" She cooed, running up and grabbing his arm. "Lets go to the cliff and watch the sun set, plleaaasseeee?" Hikari begged, tugging at his arm, yearning to watch all the colors dance in the sky.

"No. Your friends should be here, right? Quicker I leave you with them, the quicker I can get back on the road." Shinji said bluntly, grabbing her wrist and leading her in the direction of the pokemon center. Hikari's face fell. Oh well…

When the two arrived at the pokemon center, Hikari took the lead, approaching Nurse Joy with mixed feelings. "Excuse me Nurse Joy?" She said, tapping the pink haired girl on the shoulder. Nurse Joy spun around, smiling politely like all Nurses do.

"Welcome to the pokemon center, how may I help you?" She asked brightly, stepping behind her desk.

"I'd like to know if two boys came in and rented a room. Takeshi and Satoshi. One has really squinty eyes, other has a Pikachu?" She asked hopefully.

Nurse Joy frowned and looked at her computer. "Doesn't ring a bell, I'm afraid." The nurse sat down and began to type at her computer. "No, I'm sorry, no Takeshi or Satoshi have rented a room."

Hikari sighed. So she had made it out of the forest before them. Had they gotten far more lost than her? She looked back at Shinji, whose face, as per usual, was unreadable. "Um..Shinji?" She asked, as the boy began to walk forward, approaching the Joy.

"I'd like a room." He said in his deep voice, pulling out his pokedollars. "One preferably with two beds." Shinji said, as Nurse Joy looked over her rooms.

"Well, there aren't any two separate beds, but there is one more room with a bunkbed. Is that alright?" Joy asked politely. Shinji nodded. "Alright, your room is on the second floor, Room 5-H. It's on the right side, facing the cliffs. Here are your keys." The woman handed Shinji two keys, and he tossed one to Hikari, who stared at him questioningly.

"If the idiot isn't back yet, I obviously can't leave you alone. You're far too incompetent." He said simply.

"_I AM NOT INCOMPITENT!"_

"Mn."

"You are such a jerk, Shinji!"

"Fine, I'll just go to bed and we won't go to the cliff. Pfft."

"What?" Hikari blinked, staring up at Shinji. So he was going to take her to see the sunset? Squee! "Really?!" Hikari squealed with glee and took off, dragging the boy with her. "Maybe I'll get inspired or something when I see the sunset! Mum said watching the sunset helped her win the Grand Festival, and if I'm watching the best sunset there is, I might get double inspired!"

~u~u~u~u~u~u~u~u~

The sunsets were gorgeous, just like her mother had said. She could see why couples came here to confess their love, the sunset seemed to make everything better, like a warm cup of hot chocolate after a horrible rainstorm. Hikari sat there on the bench, watching as the giant yellow orb slowly began blur with the horizon, it's colors mixing with the blue of the sky, creating beautiful purples and reds, oranges and yellow. "It's so beautiful.." Hikari murmured to the plum haired boy sitting next to her as she watched a flock of Butterfree lift off from the flower trail and fly into the sun set. It was just so peaceful, Hikari could tell Shinji was enjoying it. "..Shinji?" She said a few moments later, looking straight ahead. "I..I..want to thank you." Hikari blushed and looked to the boy, whose eyes were closed, his hands behind his head.

Shinji blinked and looked over to Hikari who was looking at her hands. "Without you I would've been lost in the forest. I..I might be dead right now. A-and…"

"You talk way too much." The deep voice chuckled mockingly. Hikari flew at him. Shinji stiffened, certain that the girl was going to start clawing him and complaining about how he had ruined a perfect moment. But there were no nails on his face, only arms around his neck. She was hugging him. Shinji's eyes went wide in surprise.

"Thank you Shinji. For everything. I really appreciate it." The girl said into his sweater. Shinji sat there awkwardly. Jeez this girl. Had the nerve hugging him and making him feel all squiggly and warm. He did not like her. He did not. But he couldn't help but smile when he smelled the strawberries on her hair.

"Oi, girl, look, the suns gone down." Shinji said, in attempt to get the girl off of her. It worked. Hikari let her arms drop, and turned to the sky.

"It looks nice like this, The purple…it's almost like your hair…heh.. Wanna get back to the center?" Hikari said, blushing furiously. Shinji nodded and stood up, following the girl down the trail.

As they walked, the sun continued to go farther down, leaving the sky dark. Along the trail Illumise and Volbeat began to appear, dancing together and lighting up the path like fireflies. This was far too romantic for his tastes.

~w~w~w~w~w~w~w~

This was _too _romantic! In an extremely good way. Hikari giggled to herself as she followed after Shinji. Why had Shinji chosen to stay? The girl caught up with the boy, smiling. I mean, she wasn't _that _incompetent, she could've made it on her own until Satoshi and Takeshi showed up. Oh well. She was really enjoying his company, no matter how much of a jerk he was.

The duo walked comfortable silence for a while, until they reached the pokemon center. They entered, finding a sleeping Joy on the couch, and made their way to their room. "Finally!" Hikari moaned in relief. "An actual bed! I've been so tired of sleeping bags!" The girl sighed, dropping her still damp bag to the floor and looking around. It was just a normal center room. A large window on the opposite side of the door, a table with two chairs, a door which could only lead to a bathroom, and a bunkbed. "I claim top bunk!"

"No way." Shinji said coolly, shaking his head. "Knowing you, you'll fall of and face plant. I get top bunk." The boy pulled off his bag and tossed it onto the higher bed.

"Fine, but I get to use the bathroom first." Hikari stuck out her tongue and slipped inside the bathroom. The light flicked on, and she yawned. She had been away from civilization for what seemed like forever. The water in the shower ran and the girl stepped in, feeling the hot water pound against her skin. She was here with Shinji, and it felt kind of right. Like it was supposed to be. But he hated her…right? Ugh it was just so confusing… He seemed to hate her, but his actions said differently. Hikari owed her life to him basically, and he was brushing it off like nothing. He treated her like a child! She hated it. She wanted to punch him in the face and tell him to get over his arrogant self.

After a few more minutes of confused and angry showering, Hikari stepped out of the water, and pulled out one of the extremely soft pokecenter towels. She dried her self off, and pulled on Shinji's shirt.

"Shinji, it's all yours~" Hikari said softly, poking her head out the door, and walking into the main room. Shinji was leaning against the window sill, staring at the dark sky. He looked thoughtful. It was cute. He looked at her after a moment, and nodded, walking past her.

"Piplup." Hikari murmured, releasing the pokemon. "Wanna sleep with me tonight?" She asked to the blue bird. Piplup answered by curling up on Hikari's pillow. "We got a lot of work to do tomorrow Piplup." The blunette murmured, slipping under the covers of the blanket. Piplup nodded and snuggled in close to his trainer. **[A/N: **Piplups a boy in my mind, okay? **] **Hikari lay there for a good while, her mind racing. So many things had happened…

_Click. _The bathroom door opened and shut. Shinji's dark figure appeared in the room. Hikari watched him silently. Knowing he was with her made her feel warm and safe. The figure stepped to the window and pulled the blinds closed, leaving rays of dark light on the floor. She watched as Shinji pulled off his shirt, and then pulled himself onto the top of the bed, completely ignoring the ladder. _Showoff_. She thought amusingly, listening as she heard the bunk above her creak with his weight. He shifted, and there was the rustling of blankets.

"Goodnight Shinji." Hikari said softly to the boy above her.

"Hn…………Night."

Hikari realized something as she drifted off into sleep. She loved Shinji.

~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~

FINALLY. So sorry for the delay guys. I've been busy with work, and blah. But it's here now, and I think I'm happy with it.

Also, stop asking me to throw in more gushy love/sexual thoughts, okay? This isn't Twilight. =| Go read it if you want "OMG HES SSSOOOO HHHOOOTTT!" Kay thanks.

By the way, except some more fics soon.

Some will be crackilicious, and some will be cute.

Think of the song Lullaby for a Stormy Night, kay?

:'DD


	5. Accidently in love

WHY HALLO THERE EVERYONE! Alright, this chapter is now dedicated to my two Gaia friends, Cam and Muckers. :'D LOVE YOU GUYS! [If any of you saw what was here before, IGNORE IT. I have nothing to hide. No, really. *shifty* KAY BAI. *flees*

Uh, this isn't going to be a long fanfiction, by the way. xD There's probably going to be one more chapter, probably.

BUT EXPECT A LOT MORE FANFICS O OH YES. THERE WILL BE MORE.

Somehints: Shinji's past, Super Star, Fangirls, Crack, Sleep over, Karaoke, Titanic, more crack, The Backstreet Boys

Mind, this isn't for just one fanfiction … IT'S FOR A LOT OF THEM :'D

~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~

She had been in that weird state of sleep, where you think you're awake, but you aren't, for at least the past half an hour, ever since Shinji had jumped down from the bed above her and entered the bathroom. Now though, it was hard to keep her eyes closed. Shinji had left the bathroom a few minutes ago, and had pulled the drapes open, letting the warm gold light flood in. Sighing mentally, Hikari sat up, and forced her eyes open.

"Morning.." She yawned out, throwing her legs off the bed and standing up. Shinji just grunted. Was he not a morning person? Well, that was a stupid question. Shinji wasn't a happy person in general. You'd think after his 20 minute shower he'd be a little more chipper, but no. He just stood there, looking out the window, a towel in his wet hair and his dark turquoise shirt in his hand. She blushed a little. He was topless. "So..umm.." Hikari trailed off awkwardly, watching as the plum haired boy turned his back on her and pulled on his shirt.

"Your friends should be back sometime today." His deep voice was a surprise to her. Shinji pulled the towel from his head. "Nurse Joy let me know that they got a phone call from Rancher Bill outside of town. The idiot and breeder ended up there. The Rancher said he'd drive them in this afternoon."

"So…What do we do until then?" Hikari asked, picking up Piplup from her pillow.

"I'm going training, I don't really care what you do." Shinji replied picking up his pokebelt and slinging it through his pants. "Go shopping or something." The teenager shrugged. He stood up and opened the door. "By the way, your clothes are in the dryer, Nurse Joy came in here earlier and collected them." And with that he left, closing the door behind him, leaving Hikari alone to her thoughts.

She stared at the door for a while after it closed, her mind blank. Piplup rustled and awoke in her lap. "Piiiip!"

Hikari snapped back to life, and stood up. "C'mon Piplup, lets go get my clothes." She said, rubbing her eyes, as the penguin clambered up onto her head.

It didn't take long to find the laundry area of the pokemon center. After stumbling into a few janitorial closets and the mess hall, there was only one other door left that wasn't a room. It was a warm room, with the artificial scent of flowers lingering. A few trainers were in there already, washing their clothes for what was probably the first time in weeks. Hikari mumbled a few good mornings, and made her way over to the lines of dryers. Only one was emitting the gentle _whuurr _noise. Lifting the lid of the machine, Hikari and Piplup peered inside. There were her clothes, spinning around and around.

"They look dry enough.." Hikari said, bending low to pull out the clothes. They were, indeed, perfectly dry. The blunette brought her shirt to her nose and breathed in the comforting smell. Apparently this Nurse Joy used the same detergent her Mother did. Grabbing a hamper, Hikari piled her clothes into it and left.

"How do I look?" Hikari asked a little whiles later, spinning on her foot for Piplup. The blue bird gave an approving nod. She was wearing her basic outfit, pink skirt, black vest with a white camisole, scarf, and of course, her white beanie. The clothes she had been wearing of Shinji's were now neatly folded on the bed, minus the sweater, which she had thrown on for warmth. "I still don't know what I'm going to do until Satoshi and Takeshi appear.." The girl muttered, flopping down on the bed. "Pipip, Lup? Piplup." The penguin pulled himself onto the bed after his trainer. "Good idea!" Hikari said cheerfully, sitting up. "Why not go shopping? I mean, I could buy a few things to help with the contest, and maybe a thank-you gift for Shinji.."

~w~w~w~w~w~w~w~

She talked in her sleep.

Shinji had tried to wake her, but she really was like a Snorlax when it came to sleep. Thankfully she wasn't screaming like she had the night before, but she talked about the weirdest things. He had heard his own name a couple of times, along with the idiots and the breeders, but mostly, it was just about a Grand Festival. It was cute either way. Wait what? It was annoying either way. There we go… Shinji looked back at the girl once more before stepping into the bathroom and closing the door. With a twist of a handle, boiling hot water was thundering down from the shower head.

He stripped down and stepped into the tub, under the water. The scalding water pounded hard against his skin, bringing alive his senses. The Plum boy yawned, and ran his fingers through his soaking hair. Blinking water out of his eyes, Shinji looked around at the shampoos. There was the general Pokemon Center Shampoos, which smelled like old ladies, what he guessed was Hikari's shampoo, and then his own. He actually grabbed Hikari's first, and popped it open. It smelled like Strawberries, as he suspected. It was a nice smell, refreshing and soft. Like she was. Shinji dropped the shampoo in disgust. Noooo. He did not just think that. Because he didn't like her. She was an idiot. Shinji coughed awkwardly and picked up his own shampoo. He twisted the lid off and the familiar scent of pepper mint melted into the steam.

After a thorough washing, Shinji stepped out of the tub and onto the soft carpet. He wrapped the towel around his waist, and slipped into the cool main room. Hikari was still sleeping: She was muttering about something like apples and musicals. Shinji scoffed and pulled on his pants, taking the towel that was around his waist and drying his hair with it.

"Shinji… Oh Shinji…"

Shinji's head snapped backwards to the girl. His name. Was in her mouth. And it wasn't just normal speaking. It was a _moan. _

Oh Arceus no. Well, maybe it wasn't a moan. Maybe it was a complaining tone…or or….Arceus damn.

"I love you…"

Shinji looked away, and banged his head against the window, scaring a nearby Happiny. This was not happening. Of course that 'I love you' could've been to any body. Nothing just him. Hell, she could've been telling the apple she loved him. Why was he blushing? Shinji's fingers felt his cheeks. They were warm, and in the vague reflection of the glass, he saw that he was red. Arceus was laughing at him.

"Morning."

Oh hell she was awake. Shinji grunted and looked at her. There she sat, in his T-shirt, with her bare silky legs hanging over the--- GOD SHINJI HORMONE CHECK. Shinji flung himself away from her, keeping a nose bleed from coming on. Okay, calm down man, just act cool and pull off the towel and put on your shirt. He did just that, and turned back to the girl.

"Your friends should be back sometime today." Shinji said, deciding this was the best way to answer the silence. "Nurse Joy let me know that they got a phone call from Rancher Bill outside of town. The idiot and breeder ended up there. The Rancher said he'd drive them in this afternoon."

"What do we do until then?"

Make love like animals? Shinji shrugged. "I'm going training, I really don't care what you do." That, children was a complete lie. But he needed to get away from the idiot. "Go shopping or something." There. All girls love shopping right? GET OUT SHINJI, BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE! He informed her about her clothing, and then dashed out the door, slamming it behind him and taking off into a run.

He found him in the general place where trainers trained their pokemon: A little clearing in the woods not too far from the pokemon center. He called out his pokemon, and began to train like no tomorrow!

~w~w~w~w~w~w~w~w~

Hikari pressed her nose against another window shop. The mall in Xia town wasn't exactly large, but it was crammed full of amazing things. "Look at all these scarves~" She swooned, looking down at Piplup. "Maybe we should get a few?" Piplup tapped his foot and shook his head. "Oh Come on!" 'Pip, Pip pip lup! Lup! Pip.' Piplup was basically telling Hikari that she had already bought three skirts, one of which was black with purple stitching, and she planned to change into it to match Shinji's sweater. Because, like, purple doesn't match pink.

"Aww, fine…" Hikari tore herself away from the window and picked up Piplup again. "Well, the welcoming lady said that the contest shop was on the second floor, so wanna head there next?" With a nod from Piplup, the blunette found the escalator, and made her way to the shop.

She had never seen anything so adorable. Hikari squealed at the sight of it. Flowers for the pokemon, Crystals, Surfboards, Full Ball gowns, Jewelry, but most importantly, Scarves. Hikari loved scarves. There was just something about them. "Piplup, lets get scarves! One for Pachirisu, Buneary, Swinub, and you… and then I'll get one for me aswell!" Piplup faceflippered. Like facepalming. Only with flippers. "…And after that, we'll get Shinji his gift. ..Hey, how about purple scarves?"

"That was pathetic! You call that a Solar Beam?!" Shinji yelled at his Torterra, who just gave him a look, that basically said 'Dude, cool down.' He had been training for at least two hours, and his pokemon were exhausted. Shinji sighed. "Take a rest then." He said annoyed, returning the tree pokemon.

"Shinji!"

Fuck you Arceus. Shinji turned. There she was, Hikari, being the normal tempting idiot. "Hmm?" He said, in attempts to stay cool. He could tell his pokemon were laughing at him, even in their pokeballs.

"I got you this, as a thank you, I figured it'd be better than a hug…" The girl trailed off. Ah, she was hiding something behind her back… Actually, he wouldn't mind a hug… but… CHOCOLATE. She had pulled out the gift. It was a life-sized Buneary made out of chocolate, who was holding a basket, filled with chocolate bars. Heck yes. He took the chocolate Pokemon, and looked at Hikari, a…..smile? on this face.

"Thanks…"

~w~w~w~w~w~w~w~

He was smiling…he was thankful…Hikari blushed. She had been looking all over for something for Shinji, and then the idea of chocolate had come to her. Originally she had planned to get him a torterra, but the Buneary was just soooo cute! "You're welco--"

"HIKAAARRRIIIII!"

Hikari was cut off to see two boys running at her. One was flailing about wildly, and the other was just waving his arm in a friendly manner. "Satoshi! Takeshi!" Hikari beamed, turning away from Shinji and meeting the boys.

"Thank god you're alive! We got so scared when we lost you. Takeshi blamed himself, but really, it was my idea to go through the fog… Shinji! You're here too? Wanna battle?!?!?!?!" Satoshi really had no restraint. It was scary.

"Why would I?" Shinji's smile was gone and he was back to being cold and unnerved. "Later." He flicked her hand in a good bye, and began to walk off, but Hikari stopped him, by wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Bye Shinji!" Hikari whispered to him. "Thank you for every thing." And then she let go.

Shinji responded with a grunt, and walked off, leaving Hikari and her friends alone in the clearing.

"Did Hikari just hug Shinji?"

"Yes."

"Why?"  
"I'll explain it when you're older."

"Awwwwwwwww."

This was how is was supposed to be. She was supposed to be here with her friends and listen to Satoshi, and watch Brock cook. But something felt wrong now. Like, something was missing….

But she couldn't worry about that now. Her contest was only a week away.

~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~

THERE.

Ugh this is way past due and not even up to my standards, but…it's 1 in the morningv [well…it was.], and my minds jumbled.

I also apologize for Shinji's point of view, as it's a little….yeah. But, really, It's all Becky's fault. We were talking about a perverted Shinji and stuff *shifty eyes*

The last chapter should be up sooner then this one was.

Promise.


	6. Simple and Clean

Hahahaha! Chapter Six [Possibly the last one, depends on how this one turns out.] I'm glad you guys liked the fifth chapter, I actually think it's one of my favorites my self, even though it was a total bitch to write.

This chapter, shall be dedicated to all those who read, but do not review. And this entire story in general is dedicated to everyone :D ISN'T RINA GENEROUS? 8D. If anyone can tell me what pokemon episode that's from, you guys get a… PIKACHU CAR STUFFED FULL OF POKEMON BOYS.

Well, I'm done here. I'm gonna go ahead and start actually writing. Heehee.

~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~

"_Mm..Shinji…Oh Shinji.."_

Shinji sat up, panting, his black eyes wide. He had…she had…that had…that had been one graphic dream. Why? Why was he suddenly plagued with these dreams! Had Cresselia and Darkrai joined forces to give him nightmarish dreams that at the same time were oh-so-pleasurable? Ugh. The teenager groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. Not the best way to wake up. Shinji sighed and glanced around. He had slept in this clearing a little ways away from Xia for the past week. Why? It's probably because Shinji planned to stay and confess his love to Hikari! Yeah, don't bet on it.

There was a crack of a pokeball, and a flash of red light. Torterra decided to come out. "I didn't tell you to come." Shinji said blankly, looking at his oldest pokemon. If that pokemon could've, it would've shrugged. Shinji glanced sideways, and then back at the pokemon, who was laughing. The lavender haired boy crossed his arms over his lap. "Don't judge me."

More pokemon laughter. "Shut up!" Shinji snapped, and Torterra laughed a few more times to spite him, before calming down. Shinji didn't find anything funny about his boy hormones. "Any way." Shinji said sharply, glaring at his Torterra, as if to say 'You bring this up ever again, blood will be shed.' "I thought we could head into town today, We're low on potions…and stuff."

"Tor. Torter. Terra. Tor.~"

Shinji feigned confusion. "Contest? What? I have no idea what you're talking about." He said, standing up and rolling up his sleeping bag. "Lets go." Shinji avoided Torterra's gaze and returned the pokemon, before dumping a bottle of water over the weak embers of his fire.

Alright, you caught him. He did know about the contest, and that was the only reason he was going. To see that girl again. That annoying, troublesome, girl. Shinji rolled his eyes as he walked along the dirt trail. He was insane. That was the only answer. He HAD to be. I mean, what else could make him feel so…happy? No…not happy. Sick. Like there were a thousand butterfree's fluttering in his stomach. He wanted to vomit.

"Look at it all…" Shinji said, his jaw slightly slacking. The entire town had been dressed up with flowers and streamers. All for a stupid contest. Wow. Shinji wandered through town, his eyes narrowed. It was nice and all, but the people were just so…pushy. In the last five minutes seven vendors had come up to him, attempting to sell off their merchandise. Not like they needed to, the other tourists were gobbling it up. Okay, so he knew where all the annoying pushy merchants were, now just where was that contest hall..?

~w~w~w~w~w~w~w~w~

"_I love you Hikari. Hikari…I really do love you, Hikari. Hikari. Hikari. Hikari." _ "HIKARI!"

The girl screamed and flailed. "WHAT?!" She yelled, sitting up, her eyes wide. That had been an interesting dream. A purple blob had confessed it's feelings to her. Hikari had been having strange dreams like that for the last week. It was so bothersome! Especially when you were trying to train your pokemon for a contest, and all you could think about was that purple blob. Her vision cleared and she found Satoshi's head leaning over her.

"About time you woke up!" He was saying, his wide brown eyes looking at her in disapproval. "The contest starts in one hour! Lets get moving!" He clapped his hands and then turned to Takeshi, who had called him over to help him with something or other. Hikari yawned. That was right, the contest was today. How could she have slept in!? The blunette jumped out of bed, her eyes wide. "An hour? An Hour! Guys hurry up and lets get moving!" She said flailing her hands about.

"All right, All right, just calm down." Takeshi said, sliding on his vest. "We still have plenty of time.."

"PLENTY OF TIME?" Hikari shrieked, flinging the door open and herding the boys out. "I WISH! Last time we got there this late I got stuck with the stupid cracked, dirty mirror. IT'S NOT HAPPENING THIS TIME."

~u~u~u~u~u~u~u~u~

"Piplup! Spotliigghhhttt!~"

This was it. Time to shine! Hikari beamed brightly as she released her pokemon, bubbles sparkling down thanks to the seal. She posed, as did Piplup. They were both wearing matching scarves, both purple, and both tied at the side. Hikari though, was wearing more than just a scarf. She was wearing Shinji's sweater, with a white camisole, along with the new black and purple short skirt. Takeshi had managed to make the girl a set of black and purple boots, and to set off the hole look, the blunette had a purple star barrette in her hair. Hikari posed again, her finger pointing forward. "Piplup, Bubble beam!" The girl called out, and Piplup sprang into action sending a giant amount of bubbles into the air. "Now Ice Beam!" She commanded again, and Piplup, quickly froze the water into a solid block of ice. "Great! Aerial Ace into Peck!" Hikari said, her eyes bright. It was going to work. The pokemon disappeared for a split second, only to reappear in front of the ice, before attacking it with a super fast peck. The ice shavings sparkled, and within seconds a giant ice sculpture of Piplup was standing before them, with Piplup on top, posing. The ice shavings fell down like snow. It was truly beautiful.

The entire room erupted into applause.

~w~w~w~w~w~w~w~

Shinji found himself in the farthest row back, watching the jumbo screens. She was wearing his sweater! And using it like it was a new fashion statement. He had to admit, She looked pretty damn adorable. He had to hold back another nose bleed when he saw her legs. She looked good in black and purple. Well, she looked good in everything. Ew. Vomit. Shinji couldn't believe he had just said that. BAD SHINJI. He couldn't really be falling for her. Right? RIGHT? Right. Well..maybe.

He watched her performance. Maybe the pokemon she owned were somewhat strong. I mean, to have a simple Piplup like that carve through all that ice within seconds… "URGGG" He yelled, thankfully being drowned out my the clapping, and only being heard by the unlucky few around him. Now he was complimenting her pokemon! Great! Lets go find a bullet and shoot of Shinji in the head!

~w~w~w~w~w~w~w~

She won. She actually won! Hikari wiped away tears as her hugged Pachirisu and Piplup, the battle had been tough, but she had done it! "Great job guys!" She said, smiling broadly. "Look at this! The Sunset Ribbon, it's so beautiful~" She cooed, showing her pokemon the beautiful sunset-esque ribbon before pinning it into her case.

"Hikari!" Satoshi and Takeshi were running towards her, their smiles as large as hers. "You were amazing!" Satoshi said, happily giving the coordinator a friendly high five. Hikari swiftly returned it, and then gave a hug to Takeshi.

"Thanks.." The girl blushed. "We worked hard…I just can't believe it."

"Well, you did it, and be proud. Now come on, Zoey and Kenny said they organized a party for you. Lets go! Theres FOOD."

~u~u~u~u~u~u~u~u~u~u~

"Amazing Job!"  
"That Sculpture was so beautiful!"

"You're following in your mothers foot steps!"

Hikari blushed at every compliment. She wasn't that good. These people were too kind. The Blunette smiled and responded with a thank-you, before sucking on her carbonated pop. Zoey rushed up to her, grinning. "Like it? Kenny and I invited everyone we could think of!" Everyone minus Shinji. Hikari thought mournfully. Then again, even if he was invited, he probably wouldn't of shown up. Coordinating was for Frilly Lame Trainers, so he said.

"It's great thanks!" Hikari smiled brightly, giving her rival a hug. "It's just a shame it had to rain." The girl's eyes glanced back to the window, where the rain was lightly pouring. She didn't mind, she loved water, but it was almost as though it was raining on her parade, you know?

"Oh Hikari, can I see your ribbons?!" A random girl asked, hurrying up to Hikari. Surprised, Hikari blinked.

"Uh, sure.." Hikari felt down for her ribbons. They weren't there. Shit. "Oh silly me.." Hikari sweatdropped. "I left my ribbon case back at the Hall…"

Zoey perked up. "Want me to come get them with you?"

"No, it's totally fine Zoey, I'll be back in a second, the halls only a few buildings down, right?" Hikari smiled, embarrassed. "I'll be right back!" And with that she took off, flinging the door open, and running down the darkened street. The rain fell lightly, as if it was trying to avoid the girl. Thanks Arcues. Hikari beamed happily, as she passed past the mall she had been in earlier that day. Suddenly, a hand gripped out and grabbed her hair, dragging her into an alley and throwing her down onto the cobblestones.

"Where's your boy tonight?" A familiar raspy voice threw out. It was him. The man.. Hikari squeaked. "You ain't got no body guard tonight, do you?" He hissed, grabbing the blunettes face, and forcing it to look into his. It was still pretty broken. His nose was dark purple, and bent in an odd shape. Hikari's eyes filled with tears. "You'll pay for what he did you know. And I think I'll take my precious time doing it. Because your boys not here, and no one's going to hear your pathetic little scream."

"Wrong."

_THWAK. _

A large iron rod came crashing down over the man head. With a disturbing groan, the man tumbled off of Hikari, but wasn't in the least knocked out. He jumped up with drunken energy, a rusty blade in his hand. "Purple haired twerp." The man slurred, running head long at Shinji his blade raised. His ducked, and head butted the man in the stomach.

Hikari starred open mouth, her eye brimmed with tears. "Shinji…" She sobbed, watching as the fight went on.

The knife connected his Shinji's arm, making the boy yell in pain. He kicked his leg out, tripping the man and watching at his body fell to the ground, his head meeting the rock path with an audible crack. The man didn't move, and Shinji pulled the blade from his arm. He reached out for Hikari, and dragged her away as fast as possible. As soon as they were far enough, Shinji threw her against the wall of a building, and pinned her there, his arms on either side of her.

"YOU ARE SO STUPID."

He screamed at her, his eyes wide.

"YOU STUPID. STUPID. TROUBLESOME GIRL. YOU COULD'VE DIED. KILLED. OR WORSE."

What was worse then death?

"WHY WOULD YOU GO OFF ALONE LIKE THAT?" He screamed again.

Hikari cringed. She had almost died again. For the second time in two weeks. And now he was screaming at her, and he was probably going to hit her and tell her how stupid she was… She closed her eyes, ready for another round of screaming. But instead… Shinji's lips were mashed against hers, and his arms wrapped protectively around her body. Hikari blinked. Shinji was.. Shinji… He stopped as soon as he started, and left Hikari against the wall, his face flushed red.

"Oh Shinji…" Hikari whined, looking at him. He liked her…he did! Why else would he… Hikari jumped at him, her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry Shinji." She sobbed, clinging to him yet again. "I am stupid. I am foolish, and you saved me again."

"I'll always be there to save you." Shinji promised, pressing her against the wall and kissed her again. "Always."

They stayed like this for a good long while, underneath the canopy of the building, wrapped in each other's arms, kissing. Until that is..

"IS THAT WHY THEY WERE HUGGING?"

"Satoshi! Shh!"

Shinji and Hikari broke away, looking around at the…search party? Indeed, a good few had come out, including Zoey, Kenny, Satoshi, Takeshi, and even 'Jessilinda' and 'Jamison'. All had flashlights, and all were wearing water-proof ponchos. Shinji glared daggers at them, and Hikari flushed red.

The group was no better. Satoshi was staring wide mouthed and pointing, Takeshi was laughing merrily, Zoey was blushing as red as her hair, Kenny looked crestfallen, and the disguised Rockets giggled merrily and talked about twerp love.

And yet, it didn't really matter, as the group ushered the love birds back to the pokemon center, because Shinji was staying with her. That was the only thing that mattered.

~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~

TADDAAAAAAA!

Can you tell I fail at fight scenes?

Any way, there you go.

Aww Satoshi, you sure know how to ruin things, don't you?

Hope you liked it, I enjoyed writing it :'D

This chapter's called Simple and Clean, because the Japanese name for the song is called Hikari and it has Hikari and Shinji's name in it. Yay? Plus I was listening to it while writing it.

So yeah.

:'DDD

Look forward to more!

Think….Titanic.

Or Boy Band.

Or Sleep overs.

Either of those three.

xD


End file.
